1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a mechanized storage facility, and more particularly, to an indoor type mechanized storage facility which has a size that enables it to be moved from one place to another, and which is provided in an empty space, under the floor or in an attic in a building, or in the earth near the building so that the goods are put in and taken out through an opening protruding into a room or a closet.
2. Description of the Related Art:
A variety of sub-floor storage boxes have recently been developed in order to solve the problem of the shortage in storage space within a building. Further, closet type storage units have also been proposed to increase the efficiency with which the goods are stored in a house.
In the conventional sub-floor storage boxes, a casing is provided between the floor and the ground, and the objects are put in or taken out of the casing through an opening formed in the floor. In consequence, an operator must bend his body or kneel down when he stores goods in the storage box or takes goods out of the storage box. These make the conventional sub-floor storage box an inconvenient one.
Further, when the goods stored deep in the above-described sub-floor storage boxes or the closet-type storage units are to be taken out, the operator has to insert his hand to reach the goods. Alternatively, he must use a tool to reach the goods.